


Another Set

by Silentx13



Series: Silmarillion One Shots [11]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Funny, Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 06:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: What if there was another set of twins there as Maglor was raising Elrond and Elros.





	Another Set

Maglor walked into the library where he left Elrod and Elros to study. Yet as he came in he heard laughter. He walked around a shelf and saw Elros and Elrond almost on the floor laughing as Amras and Amrod were putting on a reenactment of something from history. He was not sure what it was exactly but it had the twins on the floor. 

"This is not studying," He said. 

"Right. We are teaching them," Amras said. 

"About what?" Maglor asked. 

Amrod faked a hurt expression and said, "Why our uncle crossing the Helcaraxe, can't you see my black hair." He moved his head allowing the black blanket over it to move. His boys burst out laughing again and Amras smirked. 

Maglor shook his head and looked at Elrond and Elros, "Are you leaning what they are trying to act out?" He asked them. 

"Yeah," Elros said in between his giggles. Maglor just sighed, "Well as long as they are-" 

"AMBARUSSA!" A voice shouted. The red-haired twins shared a quick look with each other and nodded. 

"Remember what we told you both?" Asked Amrod as he pulled off the black blanket. Maglor's boys nodded and Amras gave them a thumbs up. 

"Great. We'll give you it later," Amras said. The two then shot off and vanished out the door. Maglor looked to Elrond and Elros who were still giggling. 

"What did those two tell you," Maglor asked folding his arms slightly. 

Elros shrugged and said, "I don't know what you're talking about." 

Maglor let out a long breath and held his head. Valar please help them survive both these sets of twins. He looked up as Maedhros stormed into the room. "Where are they?" He asked. 

"Who?" Elrond asked. 

"Amras and Amrod? Your other uncles." He replied angrily. 

"We don't have uncles by that name," Elros replied clearly pretending to look confused. 

Maedhros rubbed his head and looked at Maglor. "Which way did they go?" 

Maglor looked at the boys and then at Maedhros, he was not sure fully want was going on but he knew what he had to do. "Who?" He asked. 

Maedhros almost screamed and glared at Maglor and snapped something at him in the feanorian version of Quenya (designed for Feanor and his sons plus those who were truly loyal to them so they can have private conversations.)

Maglor just smiled and said, "To you to brother," 

Maedhros just glared and stalked out of the room. Elrond and Elros began laughing again and Maglor looked at them. "Now. Please tell me as to what is going on," He said. 

"Uncle Pityo and Uncle Telvo hid Uncle Neylo's riding boots," Elrond said looking up. 

"and you two were pulled into hiding them," Maglor said. 

"They gave us candy and said they'll give us more after dinner," Elros chimed in. Maglor shook his head those two were spoiling his boys and 'corruption' them as Maedhros said with their chaos.

He chose to ignore the candy part and asked, "And where are his boots?" 

Elros and Elrond exchange a grin and showed him their feet. They each had one of Maedhros's riding boots one both their feet. Maglor shook his head and sat down. "I am going to ignore this...this one time," Maglor said. "Now. Let's go back to your history lesson." 

"aww..." They both said but sat on the chair normally and listened as Maglor started the lesson back up. 

* * *

Maedhros walked into the living room and sighed a bit. He found Amras and Amrod on the couch asleep with Elrond and Elros cuddled up to them. He smiled a bit and shook his head. He left the room and went to Maglor's room and said, "You don't have to worry about putting those two to bed. It seems they have taken care of it." 

"Really?" Maglor asked. 

"Well all four of them are passed out on the couch." He replied with a very slight smile. 

"I should keep my door open though...they are bound to wake up and then come in here," Maglor said. 

"Which ones?" Maedhros asked. 

"Elrond and Elros," Maglor replied. "Amrod and Amras are older and...and all four of them may end up in here." 

Maedhros chuckled a bit and said, "Well. I am heading to bed. I will see you in the morning."

"Right. Goodnight Neylo," Maglor replied as his older brother walked off the room. He stood up and headed to the living just to be sure they were alright. When he walked in he saw that Amras and Amrod were awake. They just were resting their eyes.

"Don't worry Kano we are keeping our eyes on them," Amras said.

"Right," Amrod said with a yawn. 

"Alright but please stop trying to turn them into other versions of you," Maglor replied. 

"They are twins," Amras said. "Even if they were not here they'll get into mischief together." 

Maglor just shook his head and said, "Fine. Goodnight," 

"Night Kano," Amras and Amrod said together as they pulled a blanket over themselves. Also covering the twins as well. 

* * *

Maedhros woke with a start as there was a crash from downstairs. He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Elrond and Elros standing there with food splattered across the floor. 

"What happened?" He asked as Maglor came zooming into the kitchen. 

"Is anyone hurt!? What happened?" Maglor asked in a rush. The boys looked at each other and then at them. 

"Uncle Pityo and Uncle Telvo were telling us how hard you worked Atar," Elros said. 

"And you too Uncle Neylo," Elrond added.

"And we wanted to make breakfast with for the two of you and Uncles Pityo and Telvo," Elros finished. 

Maglor sighed in relief and said, "That's very nice of both of you but let's get this cleaned up and I can help you both." 

"No!" Elrond said firmly. 

"We can do it!" Elros said. "Go back to bed." 

Maglor looked at his boys and he just could not refuse their faces. Yet, instead of going back to bed he got dressed and waited in the other room to make sure they'll be fine. Maedhros just went off to get dressed as well and most likely get the morning started. 

Maglor looked over as Amras and Amrod walked into the room. "Morning," They said together. 

"It's nice to see you are not just teaching my boys how to prank people," Maglor said. 

"What do you mean?" Asked Amras. 

"Oh. Nevermind," Maglor replied as his mind drifted to an old memory of a very young Amras and Amrod trying to make breakfast for their parents and their other brothers. He sat forward as he heard an "oops" from the kitchen. He just let out a breath, life to say the least was not dull.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated


End file.
